disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's House of Villains 2
' Mickey's House of Villains 2 '''is the Disney sequel to the first film, ''Mickey's House of Villains. It is a 2D-animated movie. Summary The first film mainly was Mickey Mouse cartoon shorts and very small parts introducing the Villains at Mickey's House. This sequel does not focus on the clips and is mainly about the Villains facing off against Mickey Mouse and his pals, and Mickey tries to save the house. Plot Outline All the famous Disney villains team up and meet at Mickey's House, and after Ursula and The Jungle Snake trick Mickey into giving away his house, there's no stopping them. Then once Mickey think's he's got it back, Morgana does something to Minnie, Stromboli does something to Pinocchio, Backson does something to Pooh Bear and The Ghost of Christmas Future does something to Donald. How is Mickey and the remaining gang going to save the house and save their friends? Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: *Trick or Treat (1952) *Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) *Lonesome Ghosts (1937) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. *Mickey's Mechanical House *How to Haunt a House *Dance of the Goofys *Donald's Halloween Scare *Hansel and Gretel And, also Winnie the Pooh's Halloween Special in 1996. *Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh Funniest Moment Ursula and Morgana bickering and critisizing each other. Heroes *Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Donald Duck - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Daisy Duck - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Scrooge McDuck - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Huey, Dewey and Louie - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Max Goof - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Goofy - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Clarabelle Cow - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Horace Horsecollar - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Pluto - Mickey Mouse and Friends *Chip and Dale - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Clarice - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit-Mickey Mouse and Friends''NEW''' *Pinocchio - Pinocchio, Pinocchio II NEW *Patty - Pinocchio II NEW *Jiminy Cricket - Pinocchio, Pinocchio II NEW *The Blue Fairy - Pinocchio, Pinocchio II NEW *Master Yen Sid - Fantasia NEW *Peter Pan - Peter Pan, Peter Pan II NEW *Tinker Bell - Peter Pan, Peter Pan II NEW *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Piglet - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Tigger - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Roo - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Eeyore - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Roger Rabbit - Who Framed Roger Rabbit NEW *Jessica Rabbit - Who Framed Roger Rabbit NEW *Ariel - The Little Mermaid NEW *Eric - The Little Mermaid NEW *Belle - Beauty and the Beast NEW *Beast - Beauty and the Beast NEW *Aladdin - Aladdin NEW *Jasmine - Aladdin NEW *Genie - Aladdin NEW *Jack Skellington - The Nightmare Before Christmas NEW *Sally - The Nightmare Before Christmas NEW *Hercules - Hercules NEW *Megara - Hercules NEW *John Silver-Treasure Planet'NEW' *Tiana - The Princess and the Frog NEW *Naveen - The Princess and the Frog NEW *Captain Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean NEW *Angelica Teach - Pirates of the Caribbean NEW *Black Barty - Pirates of the Caribbean NEW *Madame Leota - The Haunted Mansion NEW *Constance Hatchaway - The Haunted Mansion NEW *Ezra the Skeleton - The Haunted Mansion NEW *Phineas the Traveler - The Haunted Mansion NEW *Gus the Prisoner - The Haunted Mansion NEW *The Singing Busts - The Haunted Mansion NEW *Nick Wilde - Zootopia NEW *Judy Hopps - Zootopia NEW Villains *Pete - Mickey Mouse and Friends NEW *The Evil Queen / The Old Witch - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs NEW *Stromboli - Pinocchio, Pinocchio II NEW *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear - Song of the South NEW *Lady Tremaine - Cinderella, Cinderella II NEW *Jafar - Aladdin *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II *Backson - Winnie the Pooh NEW *Judge Doom - Who Framed Roger Rabbit NEW *Ursula - The Little Mermaid *Morgana - The Little Mermaid: Return To The Sea ' NEW' *Gaston - Beauty and the Beast NEW *Randall & Mr. Waternoose - Monsters. Inc. NEW *Scar - The Lion King NEW *The Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland NEW *Captain Hook - Peter Pan, Peter Pan II *Hades - Hercules *Auto - Wall-E NEW *Charles Muntz - Up NEW *Madame Mim - The Sword in the Stone NEW *The Seagulls - Finding Nemo NEW *The Horned King - The Black Cauldron NEW *The Hyenas - The Lion King NEW *Shere Khan and Kaa - The Jungle Book NEW *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty NEW *Oogie Boogie - The Nightmare Before Christmas NEW *Marina - Ariel's Beginning NEW *The Ghost of Christmas Future - A Christmas Carol NEW *Scroop-Treasure Planet"""NEW""" *Chef Skinner - Ratatouille NEW *King Candy - Wreck-It-Ralph NEW *Dawn Bellwether - Zootopia NEW *Yokai - Big Hero 6 NEW *Mother Gothel - Tangled NEW *Hans - Frozen NEW *Facilier - The Princess and the Frog NEW *Ratcliffle - Pocahontas NEW *Helga - Atlantis NEW *Davy Jones - Pirates of the Caribbean NEW *Hatbox Ghost - The Haunted Mansion NEW Songs *'This is Halloween (Opening)' - Sung by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Clarice, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Tinker Bell, Jack Skellington, Sally and Chorus. *'Those Puppies' - Sung by Cruella De Vil. *'Let Me Tell You A Story' - Sung by Ursula. *'I'm A Saint' - Sung by Ursula. *'Poor Unfortunate Souls' - Sung by Ursula & Morgana. *'I'm the Puppetmaster!' - Sung by Stromboli. *'It's All Yours' - Sung by Cruella De Vil. *'Where's Minnie?' - Sung by Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Morgana. *'Your Future is Empty' - (The Ghost of Christmas Future). *'Put Your Trust in Me' - Sung by Kaa. *'Safe Sweet Home' - Sung by Cruella De Vil. *'Scary Love' - Sung by Randall. *'Humans' - Sung by Mr. Waternoose. *'Make Your Dreams Come True, My Darling' - Sung by Morgana. *'Don't Do It! It's A Trap!' - Sung by Ariel & Melody. *'Make Your Choice' - Sung by Morgana and Ursula. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts' - Sung by The Hitchiking Ghosts, Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway, The Singing Busts and Chorus. *"""Hellfire"""-Frollo *'It's Our House Now!' - Sung by The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Ursula, Hades, Lady Tremaine, Stormboli, Maleficent, Gaston, Kaa, The Queen of Hearts, Doctor Facilier, Scroop,Oogie Boogie, Darth Sidious,Xehanort,Blot,Bendy,and Chorus *'In! (Final Battle)' - Sung by Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Ursula, Gaston, Lady Tremaine, Stromboli, Hades, Maleficent, Morgana, Marina, The Ghost of Christmas Future, Randall & Mr. Waternoose. *'Out! (Special Stage: Final Battle)' - Sung by Mickey Mouse. *'It's Our House Back! (Happy Ending)' - Sung by Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarice, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Tinker Bell, Jack Skellington, Sally,John Silver,Sora,Luke Skywalker,Allison Angel,and Chorus. Transcript Mickey's House of Villains 2 Transcript. Cast Animators *Andreas Deja - Randall/Gaston/Scar/Jafar/Tigger/Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse *Eric Goldberg - Seagulls/Genie/Dawn Bellwether/Donald Duck/Goofy * Category:Original Movies Category:Villains Category:Disney Sequel Category:Halloween Movies Category:Halloween Special Movies Category:Movies